


今夜是你的礼物

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: OOC的圣诞小故事
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	今夜是你的礼物

  
尼禄送给但丁和维吉尔的圣诞礼物迟了两天，他原本可以用快递服务，但孩子觉得他应该亲自送过来，他挑选了好久的毛线，顶着妮可写着果然是猛汉柔情的注视别别扭扭地和姬莉叶学习针织，最终的成品不算完美，但已经很不错了。  
姬莉叶告诉他可以先去，可是家里孩子那么多，大家都想要圣诞礼物，也想要一顿暖和的圣诞大餐。  
他邀请了半魔双子，然而从魔界归来的长辈说这是久违的圣诞节，已经做决定要在事务所里过了。  
当然啦，久违的圣诞节主要针对维吉尔，尼禄当然不知道但丁打算怎么安排，不过根据自己过去的遭遇推理一下，多半是但丁又献出了自己的屁股。  
他也真的不是故意撞见自己父母做爱的，当然啦年轻人尽量让自己不要叫得像个没见过世面无法接受，但有一说一他的确受到了冲击，毕竟用嘴说我们是你的父母和亲眼见到还是不太一样，尼禄回房间灌了自己两大杯不加糖的咖啡，把脸皱成了一团，主要是为了营造出悲伤的气氛。  
可睡一觉他就接受了，这又没什么，只要两位长辈不要不知廉耻地在光天化日之下干一些会被人指指点点的事就没问题，对，他说的就是不合时宜的发情，他甚至要想办法为他们拦住准备上车的妮可，只因为维吉尔和但丁在房车的浴室里做运动。  
虽然他觉得妮可以及其他人应该知道了。  
顺带一提准备出门之前发生了点事，妮可本来打算跟着他一起来，正好有关于这边的工艺品委托，结果一抬头家里屋顶的烟囱不翼而飞，明显是被人暴力拆迁。  
然而昨晚没有一个人发现。  
心里多多少少已经猜到怎么回事，不过还是要靠证据说话，不能平白无故冤枉家中长辈，即使自己从来没有从他们那里拿到过压岁钱。  
尼禄打开事务所大门的时候没想到自己会见到这么一幅画面，青绿色的圣诞树立在靠近沙发的地方，上面挂了小装饰，以年轻人的了解，应该有一半是淑女帕蒂的手笔，底下放了两个礼物盒，还没有来得及拆，蓝色和红色的包装纸很有长辈各自的风格。  
知道他会过来，但丁尝试从沙发里把自己挖出来，失败好几次之后传奇恶魔猎人只能扶着腰站起来，如果尼禄没看错的话他表情扭曲了一瞬间，此时无声胜有声，昨晚一定非常激烈。  
这个时候自己是不是应该过去扶一把？  
但这样的话但丁会不会觉得太尴尬了，有人可是说但丁是个硬汉猎魔人，即使再怎么严重的状况都显得游刃有余，如果贸然行动会不会伤害到但丁让他觉得自己认为他年纪已经大了继而恼羞成怒把自己赶出去。  
以上纯属胡扯，已经成年并且是个可靠男性的尼禄只觉得这肯定是圣诞夜的大战，可能伴随着乱飞的榭寄生彩色气球和情趣扮演服装。  
还是圣诞女郎款，超短高开叉，买了就会送一次性方便撕破的黑色丝袜。  
如果一定要问尼禄是从什么地方知道的，那么就要请出事务所新买的垃圾桶了，东西都明晃晃地在里面呢，圣诞服的边角甚至沾着湿淋淋的东西，看起来非常少儿不宜，如果是放在电视台播出一定是要打上马赛克的限制级。  
解救此时尴尬的是维吉尔让上桌吃饭的声音，但丁似乎是想要来一点儿转移注意力的话题，于是说起了维吉尔第一次下厨的时候差点把煤气桶给炸掉的盛况。  
难怪事务所后来安装了天然气，顺带一提热水器是尼禄出钱买的，他不知道维吉尔和但丁为什么可以做到在几天没出太阳的时候泡在全是冷水的浴缸里比谁也哆嗦着跑出来。  
多半是但丁。  
那个时候抖个不停打喷嚏的恶魔猎人看起来特别像一只落水的毛毛大狗，哆嗦地拉紧自己身上的浴巾，泛红的眼角看起来可怜兮兮。  
等等，眼角泛红。  
尼禄让自己不要在这个问题上深究，总之看不下去的孩子购买了热水器并且上门安装，让自己的父母不至于在冰冷的冬日享受同样寒冷刺骨的凉水。  
但如果不交水电费造成的冰冷是自找的，总要有人干活。  
桌上的饭菜虽然不是圣诞大餐，但已经接近同样的规格，尼禄试图将自己所有的注意力放在面前的菜肴上，你看这煮得恰到好处的意大利面，上面撒了磨得极细的帕马尔干酪，点缀的胡椒衬托出番茄肉酱的风味，用叉子卷起来，漏下来的那根摇摇晃晃像极了但丁在座位上坐立不安挪来挪去试图给自己屁股和腰找一个最恰当的位置安放的模样。  
操！  
尼禄无法再欺骗自己，他张了张嘴，又合上，准备调整到一个合适的语气，结果因为做得太明显已经被看出来了，但丁伸手过去捂维吉尔的嘴，然而因为这个动作已经重复过很多次年长者不可能再犯让但丁把番茄肉酱糊在自己脸上的错误，所以他带着椅子快速后移，避开了袭击。  
“昨晚但丁卡在烟囱里。”  
没头没脑的一句话却完美解释了现在的状况。  
昨晚是圣诞夜，即使是最不听话的孩子也在这个晚上相信圣诞老人的存在，并且坚信对方会在大号圣诞袜子里塞给自己最想要的礼物。  
但丁说自己拒绝了尼禄的邀请，希望维吉尔已经准备好给孩子的礼物了，不然这次就是自己先得一分。  
维吉尔从鼻子里哼出一声，他当然准备好了，经过精心挑选的适合尼禄的礼物，力量与精致并存。  
这个描述让但丁好奇，他偷偷往维吉尔那里瞅了一眼，看四角尖尖就知道肯定是书籍，他似乎没怎么见过尼禄读书的模样，也许这是一个机会。  
实际上维吉尔也看过他准备的礼物了，那件手工制成的外套，和但丁的那件似乎是同一位裁缝，照着尼禄的尺寸制作，颜色上也是年轻人喜欢的颜色，也许他和但丁会打成平手。  
那怎么可能呢，维吉尔可是有隐藏礼物夹在书里面，但丁可没料到这个。  
在飞行的过程中划出了漂亮的粒子特效，他和维吉尔追逐这交织着碰撞着，有那么几下好像撞到了驾着驯鹿的圣诞老人，只能用带金属质感的声音说抱歉，对方正正自己歪掉的帽子，无奈地对这两个老小孩摇摇头。  
到达目的地之后两个人轻巧落到屋顶，但丁东摸西摸最后，才裙子掀起来都没找到需要的东西，维吉尔叹了口气，从自己的口袋里拿出准备好的东西，附着有小小魔法的砂砾，自称黑魔法大师的男人信誓旦旦说这是来自睡魔的砂砾，百分之百能够让别人快速进入梦乡，最终以三十刀的价格成交。  
上面的确有一些魔法波动，却没有多强，不过作为一次性使用的东西已经足够，他们只需要顺着烟囱撒一撒，然后顺着管道爬下去踮着脚给尼禄放好圣诞节的礼物就行。  
计划一切顺利。  
然而想象总是美好的。  
且不说穿着黑丝袜和红裙子，过于饱胀的胸肉几乎要挤出敞开心形的领口，脖子上围着漂亮铃铛一副介乎于圣诞女郎与圣诞驯鹿打扮的但丁算不算圣诞老人，维吉尔那一身从颜色上来说就不算太圣诞。  
轻飘飘的砂砾落下去，漂亮的魔法光芒闪过之后，所有的孩子都进入了梦乡。  
“然后你们钻了烟囱。”  
尼禄接下这段故事“然后被卡住了。”  
没有人回答那就是默认了。  
“那么我有一个问题。”  
孩子清清嗓子“为什么我没有在圣诞袜子里看见礼物？”  
“因为但丁卡住了。”  
不小心问了一个傻问题。  
童话故事里总是说圣诞老人会从烟囱里进来给孩子送礼物，可当实际操作到来的时候但丁和维吉尔才认识到这件事有多么离谱，但丁试图把自己的屁股往外拔，或者往里塞，然而都没有成功，最后发现自己出不来的但丁只能和维吉尔四目相对。  
维吉尔拿出了拳套，似乎打算直接把但丁用充满力量的方式给塞进烟囱里去。  
考虑到也许比起帮助自己这更像是某种伺机报复，一旦用错力极有可能会炸开红烟花，于是但丁马上阻止了维吉尔的想法，理由是不要让尼禄在做了美梦的第二天还要起来收拾长辈留下的血色残局。  
可是但丁也不能一直这样卡着不动。  
他让维吉尔想想别的办法，温柔点的，比如说杠杆原理什么的。  
结果维吉尔从刚刚拿砂砾的口袋掏出了但丁有些眼熟的瓶子，上面几个黑体字写得明显——人体润滑剂。  
“维吉，你确定这个有用吗？”  
维吉尔的态度也很明显，试试总比这样卡着更好点。  
当然啦为什么自己的哥哥要随身携带润滑剂……身体里那一部分恶魔的血液都在告诉他们可以沉溺于欲情中，更何况他和维吉尔分别了那么久，即使在魔界里滚了好几十个来回也没办法减轻这份渴望。  
结果就是没有用，只是把衣服给弄得脏兮兮，看起来就像两位半魔在屋顶上做了不可告人的事情，可根本不是这样，但丁觉得自己的腰和屁股被压得痛死，和过去不一样，是持续不断的疼痛，仿佛缓慢把骨头给移动似的。  
最终的结果是维吉尔总尾巴扫断了烟囱，礼物没送成，但丁还落了个腰疼。  
自愈力在努力对抗这种持续不断的疼痛，这就是为什么但丁扶着腰。  
果然。  
尼禄验证了自己的想法。  
然而孩子只是叹了口气接受了这件事，来自父母的关爱偶尔就是会产生这样的效果，本来是为了孩子着想，结果却出了意外事故。  
也许距离阖家欢乐他们还有很长的一段路要走，但只要努力，总能迎来自己的幸福剧情。  
毕竟所有的绘本故事都是这么说的，尼禄也这样相信着。  
圣诞树下的礼物增加了新的成员，边角还有点歪扭的手织围巾也许并不算非常出色，却充满了最温暖的气息。  
就像他的父辈准备送给他的东西那样。  
  
  
  
  
尼禄已经离开了，被围巾包裹并且完整享受了下午的餐点的但丁看起来异常柔软，洗过澡之后更是如此，被维吉尔拿起吹风机吹头发的时候甚至眯起了眼睛，像只懒散的长毛大猫猫。  
打理结束后维吉尔把但丁上上下下看了一遍，然后说出了自己脑海里想的东西——你胖了。  
年长者确定自己没有看错，虽然他知道但丁不可能还保持着过去那幅样子，时间总会改变一些东西，但是比起两个人重逢时但丁的状态，维吉尔可以确定他至少增长了十一磅。  
双份芝士的披萨，加了奶油的草莓圣代，赖在事务所里不接委托最终都回报到了本人身上，他有那么一点儿怀疑但丁放置在衣柜深处的那些衣服是否还能再套上去。  
正确回答是不能。  
过于紧绷的枪带直接托起胸前的软肉，彻底失去了遮挡作用，褐色的乳头在多次玩弄之下透出烂熟的紫红色，只要用嘴唇吮吸之后再用力一掐，隐藏的乳孔就会张开，在空气中兀自发痒，非要但丁再把自己的胸肉送过去给牙齿再多咬几口。  
但丁转移话题的成果就是献出了自己迟到的屁股，本来圣诞夜就应该躺在床上做爱，从早到晚，从床上滚到沙发再到地板，摔得浑身淤青也没关系，最后射到空空如也全身酸痛，只能枕着维吉尔的手臂喘息着说中场休息。  
维吉尔毫不意外自己能够抓起一把但丁的屁股肉，自己的弟弟已经彻底软绵绵，可是肛口却依旧紧缩着，他们总要花很多时间来做前戏，用上半瓶润滑剂，把但丁彻底浇透，冰凉的液体接触到裸露的屁股时但丁会绷紧自己的大腿，连带着臀部肌肉也硬起来，在维吉尔的手指往臀缝里摸时皱着眉，不停深呼吸好让自己做好准备。  
而作为兄长的那一方会缓慢地摩擦按压穴口的肉，以防止他过于紧张直接夹痛维吉尔的手指，带着逐渐发烫的润滑剂一点一点往里面去，但丁闭上眼感受所有，包括他是怎么被一根手指给操开的。  
维吉尔总嘴唇摩挲着他的脖颈，在但丁毫无防备的时候咬下去，接着舌尖舔吻，头昏目眩的弟弟觉得自己又变成了被尤里森注视的猎物，事实上他要承认一件事，当尤里森将他整个人用触手卷起来抬到空中，所有的眼睛都注视在他身上时他发出了悲鸣，然后湿透裤子。  
臀部和大腿相接的地方有更多的脂肪堆积，然而却刚好在恰到好处的位置，于是显得自己的屁股更加安产，仿佛已经准备好孕育下一个子嗣，如果但丁愿意的话，维吉尔会让他以真魔人的状态再揣上受精卵，经过十个月之后捧着自己鼓胀爬着妊娠纹的腹部抽气，抬腿踢维吉尔抱怨他是个不负责任的兄长和父亲。  
但不是现在，但丁并没有同意，更没有要求，他享受和但丁在一起的生活，会有短暂的分离，却让他们更加吸住对方，撕扯着要对方融入自己身体中。  
可是为什么但丁的屁股还是这么紧？半魔人的体质就是这个时候显得异常麻烦，明明上一次才干得让人背过气去，被彻底撑开的紧缩穴道丧失了所有的弹性，只能任由那些过多的半魔精液流出来弄脏床单。  
被按压到敏感点的但丁扣住维吉尔的的头往自己胸口埋，鼻尖接触到的是变得极为柔软的胸肉，简直让人怀疑会不会彻底陷进去，这和过去完全不同。  
接着是同样变得柔软却保持了柔韧的腰肢，擦过侧边的时候但丁会发抖，与此同时会促使但丁把腿打开更多，方便维吉尔的进出与之后的性事，翘起的大小可观的阴茎抵在维吉尔的腹肌上不断溢出前液，年长者在乳肉间呼吸，热气喷吐过去又让但丁被烫得叫起来。  
等到维吉尔彻底进入的时候但丁好像已经去了半条命，比起这个姿势来说也许换成其它的会更省力一些，可是但丁喜爱着兄长巨大的龟头顶开腹部的肌肉，从外皮显露出来，完完全全可以隔着皮肉感受到勃动的怪物。  
你说什么？但丁并没有说过喜欢？  
我们都知道一个词叫口是心非，只有当但丁哭着彻底化进床垫里的时候他才会尖叫着让维吉尔再用力一些，口水流得满下巴都是，整条腿都在抽搐却还要抬起来将自己已经红肿的穴口展示给维吉尔看，被诱惑的兄长会紧跟上第二回合，用再度坚硬的阴茎撬起但丁绵软下来的屁股，瘫成果冻布丁的中年男人只会用暗哑的嗓子发出呻吟，最终成了哽咽抽泣，希望维吉尔给他痛快，不要用令人发指的缓慢速度来折磨他渴望被安抚的屁股。  
软化下来的身体如果被重新拉坐起来将带骨的阴茎吞进去的话，但丁会像被彻底抽走骨头那样四处歪倒，不自觉揉搓自己的胸口，不知轻重去加深维吉尔留下的痕迹，直到痛得抽搐才停下来，如果不是作为尤里森的记忆还明晃晃地在脑子里，维吉尔几乎都要以为性爱会让但丁死去，只要他稍微再用力一点，那摇摇欲坠包裹着阴茎的湿滑套子就会被顶破，但丁只能睁大眼睛迷蒙地看自己的内脏器官，咳嗽好几声说这不可能，而维吉尔会引着他的手去触摸鲜血的温热，告诉他这就是真实。  
甜蜜蜜软乎乎的弟弟无力地交代出最后的精液，接着就会失禁，轻而易举分开他试图重新夹紧的腿，去按压略微鼓起的小腹，但丁就会射尿，淅淅沥沥落下一地，恰到好处地被快感淹没了大脑而失去判断力，只会对着维吉尔露出傻笑，说维吉我好爱你这样的话。  
在这个时候即使维吉尔让他多注意自己的身体，保持良好的生活规律，避免体重的再增加——半魔人的血统并不能治愈所有，肉乎乎的但丁当然很好，但如果因为这种事情带来不健康的结果并不是维吉尔希望看到的。  
迷糊的但丁会撒娇，会用沾满混合体液的身体爬过来，找到维吉尔的脸颊亲吻，接着彻底昏睡过去，根本没有回答维吉尔提出的问题。  
作为兄长的只能叹气，跟他一起躺在乱糟糟脏兮兮的被褥间，在但丁没法发觉的时候于额头落下一个吻。  



End file.
